


Cathedral

by hiza-chan (callunavulgari)



Category: Chronicles of Narnia - C. S. Lewis, Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fusion, Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-20
Updated: 2012-04-20
Packaged: 2017-11-03 23:20:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 134
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/387103
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/callunavulgari/pseuds/hiza-chan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There's a world in the back of the wardrobe, Sora says, a grin on his face and half melted snow tucked into the collar of his coat.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cathedral

**Author's Note:**

> Music Meme; Cathedral - Thomas Newman.

There's a world in the back of the wardrobe, Sora says, a grin on his face and half melted snow tucked into the collar of his coat.

It's not snowing outside. It's summer.

Show me, he says.

.

There's a witch, says the Beaver. He looks like fire but keeps our world covered in ice.

Roxas thinks, witch, witch, burn the witch.

.

Why do they call you the White Witch? he asks.

The witch laughs and his breath sizzles in the air, fire, fire, fire. Burning him will do no good. He leans close, as if sharing a secret.

I think, the witch says, breath ghosting liquid hot over the curve of Roxas' ear, that the real question is, what did I do with her.

.

Winter melts and Roxas soars.

The witch's name is Axel.


End file.
